User talk:LuigiLuigi573
Let's Chat, Broski :3 Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:LuigiLuigi573 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kiddo-the-dragon (Talk) 23:38, February 15, 2013 Helio LuigiLuigi573,I am amazed to see you earned so many badges and edited so much in 1 day!You truly are someone like me--Umario (talk) 07:11, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Umario, I just ended up adding my regular page, my dopple's page, my Fourth Dimension counterpart, my Star World counterpart, my brainwashed form, and I edited my User page. Then I saw the Cosmic Crystal badge, and I was like, "hmmmm... I'll see what I can do." Luckily there was a grammar error on the first Cosmic Crystals page. -LL573 Ugh... I feel hyper... edited so much in one day... not going to stop though... -LL573 Hello there! My name is AndrewJr2011! I am 12 too! But that does not stop me from using Project 64 for family entertainment and to help MarioMario54321's popularity go up! I'm helping as best as I can too. This wiki actually gave me an idea for a series involving the Ztar X, since no one had made a page on it. I decided I would give the Ztar X a backstory, I'll just ask MM on it...-LL573 (talk) 23:49, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Do you think the Ztar X and the Star X are... like dopples?00:41, February 17, 2013 (UTC)AndrewJr2011 (talk) Oh god no. Otherwise I'd be destroyed about 5 seconds after I enter my Ultra Chaoz LuigiLuigi573 X Form. I'm going to include a Rule of Time in my series (is MM says yes) that states that all super-powerful or immortal beings must have a counterpart that is equally strong or stronger (Ztar X is a little bit stronger than Star X) that cannot be a dopple. Star X's power level is OVER NINE THOUSAND!!!!!!!!, so it must have the Ztar X to balance it. It's similar to Starragus and Ztarragus (except Ztar X is more powerful than Star X and they cannot combine unless they are merging with a third being - the chosen one), but MUCH more powerful. Nice joke... AndrewJr2011 (talk) And BTW, did you drink any Coffee and how much did you drink?! I don't drink coffee... I just looked for stuff I could edit... -LL573 (talk) 01:04, February 17, 2013 (UTC) I Am 12 too!BTW,did you write something on my talk page?please sign on someones talk page,so that they can recognise who wrote the message!--Umario (talk) 10:55, February 17, 2013 (UTC) I meant to but I forgot the 4 wavy lines -LL573 (talk) 12:03, February 17, 2013 (UTC) LuigiLuigi573,thanks for raising my hopes!BTW,I notice you are fast at editing.When I was new on this wiki,I had earned only 5 badges,while you earned 9!--Umario (talk) 12:15, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Hello! You know me right? I'm yayazura7762, that you put me on your Youtuber list! - Irham7762 (talk) 10:11, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh hai yayazura! Didn't expect to see you here. Um... I really just wanted to say hi, so..... yeah... -LL573 (talk) 22:05, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey you're within the top 10 in so few days!and I didn't even realise!--Umario (talk) 12:51, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey! I know you got a youtube, but how do I change the username? Yes, I am a noob. BTW,The wiki contributor who did the last edit was me,and I forgot to log in!Please don't undo my edit.Its still ok if you do,because I can edit it again--Umario (talk) 11:45, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Umario, I don't use a shared computer, so it's OK for me to press the stay logged in button. Look up how to change a username on YouTube, sorry, but I can't remember the specifics... -LL573 (talk) 12:41, February 21, 2013 (UTC) I just got the last Bronze Badge I can get! It's all Gold and Silver (preferably Gold) from here on out. My next objective is hitting the top five :o -LL573 (talk) 13:27, February 21, 2013 (UTC) You gotta lot of silvers, I got 1 gold one, the Lucky Edit. It's really rare, and I'm proud of it. If possible, I want the badge for the 11,000th edit. I think those badges come in intervals of 1,000... -LL573 (talk) 18:19, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Yes they do. AndrewJr2011 (talk) Sweet! Then I'm going for number 11,000! -LL573 (talk) 18:30, February 21, 2013 (UTC) I just did all of the 5D counterparts (minus Quinario, I only edited him)! Jeez that was hard -LL573 (talk) 21:26, February 21, 2013 (UTC)